The present invention relates to semiconductor chips, and more specifically, to structures and methods to prevent reverse engineering of semiconductor chips.
The development of microelectronic circuitry (e.g., semiconductor chips) is an active area of technological advancement that includes substantial economic and infrastructure resources. To recoup their investment and maintain a competitive position in the marketplace, microelectronic device manufacturers strive to protect their cutting-edge technologies from unauthorized disclosure.
Once the development of microelectronic components reaches the manufacturing stage and the devices are distributed to customers, or otherwise fall into the hands of third parties, manufacturers may lose control over their respective technologies. At that point, undesired reverse engineering by third parties may become a concern.